vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon
Solomon was a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series and an Old One, a pureblooded vampire. He was the main antagonist in The Salvation: Unseen. Appearance Unlike other Old Ones, Solomon's essence is transferred from body to body - *'Gabriel Dalton' - Gabriel is a young, sharp-featured man with tawny, shoulder length hair, giving the camera an easy smile. *'Trinity' - Trinity is a young woman who is beautiful and has a thin body. The essences of the real owners of the bodies are displaced and temporarily unable to return to their bodies because Solomon has to abandon them. However, Solomon uses the bodies to attack or monitor the plans of his enemies. When the body is badly damaged, Solomon leaves it in favor of a new host. Because of this ability, Gabriel, along with some guardians, hunters, and humans, have died. While he was handsome and beautiful when possessing Gabriel and Trinity, his true appearance was described as not impressive. He is small in stature, not youthful nor handsome at all. Personality Solomon is strong and smart, and he's practically an invisible force in town, only making his presence known when he wants to be. Not much is known of Solomon, but according to the plot, he has a sinister, cold, and very dangerous personality. Just as Klaus with Katherine von Swartzschild, Solomon felt attraction to Elena Gilbert, but because of her nature and Principal Guardian blood, the Old One ruled out the idea of having Elena as his partner. Name *'Solomon' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin. The meaning of the name is "peace/welfare" or "a peaceful man". Solomon is also a Hebrew-derived surname "Sol". Powers and Abilities Solomon possessed the common powers of an Old One. *'Compulsion' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability to control all kinds of wild or domestic animals, though this power is usually limited to one species at a time. *'Healing' - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality' - The supernatural ability to possess eternal life and youth. *'Senses' - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed' - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength' - The supernatural ability to possess physical strength far beyond that of an average human. *'Illusion' - The supernatural ability to distort the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it only lasts a short time, but it typically neutralizes the enemy long to overpower them. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Aura' - A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Old One that could alter the emotions and energy levels of themselves and others. The Old One can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Old One, but in general are pure colors. When the aura is a bloody red color, it gives the feeling of evil and fear in anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Old One, they need the blood of their descendants. In the case that the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One can be placed within the body of one of their vampire descendants. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. *'Running Water' - A vampire can not cross running water, though they can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghost)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost, but ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they cannot do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an Old One. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt an Old One. *'Principal Guardian's Blood' - The Old Ones can only be completely destroyed if they ingest the blood of a Principal Guardian or its descendant. Early History Solomon like the other Old Ones, not much is known about his past, but he was very powerful, cold and cruel. He was an Old One, one of the Original vampires—an ancient, vicious monster who’d stalked the night of every continent for countless centuries. He had seen civilizations rise from tiny villages to great cities and then fall into ashes, over and over again. The Salvation Series The Salvation: Unseen Solomon uses his powers to kill Elena and her friends. He sends a message to Stefan and Elena by killing Sammy, Elena's cat, and also stolen their weapons. Afterwards, Elena and her friends are being attacked by a bunch of compelled humans who claim they were sent by Solomon. They go to the location the humans Solomon compelled to go and they realize it's a trap to burn them to death. Stefan, Meredith, Jack, the Original Pack, Trinity, Matt and other vampire hunters go to a place where Solomon is believed to be. They manage to kill all of his minions and Solomon shows up himself. He uses his power to hold them all into place and examines them all with glowing gold eyes. Andrés summons Nature Magic and manages to break Solomon's power hold over them and Stefan slices Solomon in half using Elena's blood. It is later discovered that Solomon isn't actually dead, as the body he possessed, Gabriel Dalton, is and he is now possessing Trinity. Meredith runs into the possessed Trinity and when she tries to kill him, she is neutralized by Solomon, but he lets her go. Unfortunately while she tells them what happened, Andrés is killed by Solomon. When Bonnie arrives, she tells them that she thinks that Solomon is using a kind of psychic link to control people from a faraway place. She tells them that his true body lies somewhere close by and if they kill him there, the possession will break. The group heads to his lair and finds that Solomon's physical appearance isn't as impressive as when he possessed Gabriel and Trinity. He uses his power to hold them, but Bonnie's powers counter and disrupt it. Stefan then quickly kills Solomon and he is then truly dead. Solomon doesn't appear in TV Series, however, his counterpart could be Silas. (Solomon and Silas have abilities to change their physical forms and hiding their true bodies; however, Solomon was an actual shapeshifter, whereas Silas simply cast illusions to change the way people perceived him to look) Trivia *In mythology, Solomon was the final Ruler of Kingdom of Israel. He is considered a major prophet, also came to be known as a magician and an exorcist. *Solomon is considered to be the deadliest of the Old Ones. *According to his words, Solomon was witness the destruction of other Old Ones, and because of this, the Old One is aware of the effects of a Principal Guardian's blood, as well as the hunters' abilities. *Solomon's true form is a mystery, because his essence is transferred from body to body. *It's not established if the body of Solomon was destroyed like Klaus' body. But just as Klaus was able to return to the living world, the essence of Solomon still exists. *Ironically, in some mythologies, primordial beings, deities, demons, phantoms, angels, etc. possessed human bodies for different reasons, but the main reason was because they did not want to use and damage their original bodies, or because they did not have access to their true bodies (due to them being destroyed or because they were in different astral plane). *He was killed by Stefan via Elena's blood. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Old Ones Category:Vampires Category:Deceased